The diagnostically superior information available from data acquired from various imaging systems, especially that provided by multidetector CT (multiple slices acquired per single rotation of the gantry) where acquisition speed and volumetric resolution provide exquisite diagnostic value, enables the detection of potential disease problems at earlier and more treatable stages. Given the vast quantity of detailed data acquirable from imaging systems, various algorithms must be developed to efficiently and accurately process image data. With the aid of computers, advances in image processing are generally performed on digital or digitized images.
Digital acquisition systems for creating digital images include digital X-ray film radiography, computed tomography (“CT”) imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) and nuclear medicine imaging techniques, such as positron emission tomography (“PET”) and single photon emission computed tomography (“SPECT”). Digital images can also be created from analog images by, for example, scanning analog images, such as typical x-rays, into a digitized form. Further information concerning digital acquisition systems is found in our above-referenced copending application “Graphical User Interface for Display of Anatomical Information”.
Digital images are created from an array of numerical values representing a property (such as a grey scale value or magnetic field strength) associable with an anatomical location referenced by a particular array location. In 2-D digital images, or slice sections, the discrete array locations are termed pixels. Three-dimensional digital images can be constructed from stacked slice sections through various construction techniques known in the art. The 3-D images are made up of discrete volume elements, also referred to as voxels, composed of pixels from the 2-D images. The pixel or voxel properties can be processed to ascertain various properties about the anatomy of a patient associated with such pixels or voxels.
Once in a digital or digitized format, various analytical approaches can be applied to process digital anatomical images and to detect, identify, display and highlight regions of interest (ROI). For example, digitized images can be processed through various techniques, such as segmentation. Segmentation generally involves separating irrelevant objects (for example, the background from the foreground) or extracting anatomical surfaces, structures, or regions of interest from images for the purposes of anatomical identification, diagnosis, evaluation, and volumetric measurements. Segmentation often involves classifying and processing, on a per-pixel basis, pixels of image data on the basis of one or more characteristics associable with a pixel value. For example, a pixel or voxel may be examined to determine whether it is a local maximum or minimum based on the intensities of adjacent pixels or voxels.
Once anatomical regions and structures are constructed and evaluated by analyzing pixels and/or voxels, subsequent processing and analysis exploiting regional characteristics and features can be applied to relevant areas, thus improving both accuracy and efficiency of the imaging system. For example, the segmentation of an image into distinct anatomical regions and structures provides perspectives on the spatial relationships between such regions. Segmentation also serves as an essential first stage of other tasks such as visualization and registration for temporal and cross-patient comparisons.
Key issues in digital image processing are speed and accuracy. For example, the size of a detectable tumor or nodule, such as a lung nodule, can be smaller than 2 mm in diameter. Moreover, depending on the particular case, a typical volume data set can include several hundred axial sections, making the total amount of data 200 Megabytes or more. Thus, due to the sheer size of such data sets and the desire to identify small artifacts, computational efficiency and accuracy is of high priority to satisfy the throughput requirements of any digital processing method or system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fast, yet accurate, computer-assisted diagnosis (“CAD”) system for assisting in the identification of suspicious masses and tissue in digital images, the CAD system being capable of producing an output which directs attention to suspicious portions of digital images. It is an object of the invention to provide such systems and methods for processing digital images that can effectively and quickly identify regions of the image containing suspicious features requiring further consideration and evaluation. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for detecting nodules. It is a further object of the invention to provide a nodule detection approach that can be adapted to perform on or compensate for partial volumes or data sets. It is a further object to provide a nodule detection process and system that is adaptable for a large range of anatomical regions for processing yet is fast enough to permit use of the CAD system in a clinical radiology environment.
The foregoing and other problems are overcome by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of this invention.